


Nerds and Cool Kids

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: John Egbert is starting his first year at Skaia High School Alongside his sister and two of his other friends. Watch them grow alongside one another, as people and in their relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank y'all for reading. This story updates once a month)

Your name is John Egbert. And you are currently awake at five in the morning because you are very anxious to start your first day of your freshman year at Skaia High School. You are being joined by three of your companions, you have known most of them for all your life. Well, your sister is in the mix so it’s natural that you would know her for a long time. But you didn’t know if you would still have Dave and Rose after all this time. You have known them since you were practically a baby. And now its fifteen years later. You count yourself lucky to have such good friends.

You are staring at your phone, wishing for time to go buy faster. Waiting for your alarm to go off. But you still have like two hours before school starts. You sigh and get out of your bed. You grab your headphones and tiptoe out of your room and down the stairs.

You walk out of your house and down the street. Its humid tonight. It’s also hella cloudy. You reflect on your past. How much time you’ve spent in this town and how much time you’ve spent with your friends. You have gotten so close to most of them that you spend time at their houses.

You hear a voice call out your name.

You turn around and see Dave. His sunglasses are on. He’s smiling and has a cigarette in his mouth. You wrinkle your nose.

He grins. “I didn’t think I would see you out this late. Couldn’t sleep?”

You shake your head.

“Neither could I. I’m hella anxious for tomorrow.”

“Me to.”

You start walking this time. Dave follows you.

It’s not a huge town, it’s in fact a very small town in the country. It gets very hot near the beginning and end of summer. And it gets very cold the rest of the time.

“Are you ready?” You ask.

He shook his head. “Nope.”

“Four years from now, and we are gonna be full fucking adults.” You say.

Dave turns his face to the ground. For a moment, your footsteps are the only things that you can hear.

`Without a word. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He hands you one and you take it.

He lights it for you and the smoke almost overwhelms you. You start coughing and Dave laughs.

“Oh shut up!” You say.

He smirks.

The sound of Cicada’s hits your ears as you began getting closer to the edge of the town. Near a bunch of water. It wasn’t enough to cause a natural disaster, but it was enough to make the town hella humid.

You fiddle your necklace. The cold metal makes this all seem more real. Until now, it felt like you were in a dreamlike state.

You hit the edge of the town. The sign means that you should probably stop here. You say bye and then walk back home.

#

You wake up the next morning, your alarm is going off, blaring Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. It’s cold in the house. But you know that it is going to be warm outside. You are not looking forward to the walk to school. It’s going to suck a lot. But with a sigh, you get up and put your clothes on. Skaia doesn’t have a uniform, which is good because it would suck having to wear the uniform that the middle and elementary school kids wore, a blazer over a long sleeved shirt in jeans. You cannot remember how hot it was wearing that uniform at school. But you feel like you are about to melt every time you see other people wearing the uniform.

You walk out of your room and know that your dad is not going to be there. He works from early in the morning to late at night, so he doesn’t have time to make you breakfast. You usually just eat at the school because they give food out in the mornings as well as during lunch.

The heat gets to you the second you step out the door. It is sweltering outside, you figured that you should be thankful. Pretty soon, you wouldn’t be able to feel your fingers.

You hear someone call out your name.

You turn around and see Jade. Her hair is messed up and she looks like she just woke up. Which she probably did. 

“John. Why the fuck didn’t you wake me up you fuckass.” She says through gritted teeth. You wince and say a quick apology.

She huffs and rolls her eyes.

“I honestly didn’t mean not to,” You say, “My mind is just somewhere else. It has been ever since yesterday.”

“How did you forget to do something that you’ve been doing since we were four?” She asks.

“I just told you. My mind was somewhere else. And aren’t you old enough to start setting your own alarms.” The second it left your mouth, you regretted it. She grits her teeth and brushes past you. 

Your shoulders slump. “Jade.” You call out. She ignores you. You jog over to her. “Jade.” She simply walks away. “I’m sorry.”

She turns around and has a big grin on her face. “I was just fucking with you. But the next time you forget to wake me up is the minute I fucking kick your ass.” You can tell she means it.

You sigh. “Alright. Are we almost there?”

She turns back around and nods her head. 

And then she fucking books it towards the school.

You jump backwards in alarm before quickly chasing after her.

The school is much bigger than you thought it would be. You haven’t seen most of it. It was closer to the edge of the town than either the middle or the high school.

You take a deep breath and try to brace yourself.

You get the feeling this is gonna be a long day.


	2. Crushes and Dorks

You step through the door. 

You frown. The school is filled with people, despite the first day of this year starting. You notice that it is practically freezing in the school. You take another deep breath and try to calm your anxiety. The last thing you would want is to have a panic attack on the first day. That’d make an impression on everyone. Moreover, you don’t want to be labelled as a kid with anxiety. That would get you picked on for sure. You run a hand through your hair and try to play things cool. Well, as cool as you can. There was a reason that you were labelled as a nerd in elementary school. Your love of old movies—Con Air being your favorite— didn’t win you that many friends. You wish you could go back in time and stand up for yourself. You wish you would actually fight your battles instead of waiting for Dave or Rose or Jade to fight them for you. You wish that you had grown a backbone then instead of a few months ago back in eighth grade. But you grew one nonetheless. And now you were a new man. You didn’t know where this courage came from. But it came and not a moment sooner. You fought against the boy who was picking on you and won, granted you escaped with a few injuries yourself—Battle scars, your father had called them— which made you feel powerful. And it made you feel more significant than you remembered ever feeling. 

You snap out of your train of thought when you feel someone bump your shoulder. It’s the prettiest girl in the world, —Aka, Rose Lalonde— also your best friend who was a girl. Jade was also your good friend and she was a girl. But she was your sister so you two were supposed to love each other in a sibling way. 

She had a smile on her face. One that made your heart skip a beat and you felt your face heat up. You took a deep breath before saying hello to her. 

She leaned over and gave you a hug. You felt you shoulder’s rise. And she let go soon after. That was something you had been practicing and failing to control. Lalonde wasn’t always as affectionate to other people like this and she only hugged you, Jade and Dave every once and a while. 

Speaking of Jade, you have no idea where your sister went. She seemed to have disappeared in the crowd. You stand on your tiptoes and try to look for her head in the crowd. You thought you would find her because she was very tall and was very easy to find in a crowd. You lean back down and grimace at not being able to find her. You figure that Rose notices that you are anxious about something because she asks what’s wrong. You hesitate for a minute and take a deep breath before answering her question. 

“I can’t find Jade.” You say. You rub the back of your neck. Saying that made you feel insecure, but you didn’t know what or why it did. It just made you feel like that. 

“Well come on, let’s find her.” She said. She wasn’t laughing or smiling but through your eyes you could feel that it was a joke. It was almost a secret that you two had shared together and only with each other. The world’s ears were closed. 

She gently grabbed you by the arm. You took in her appearance. A strand of her hair was dyed dark purple and she was dressed in a purple and black shirt with black jeans. She perfectly fit the word ‘Goth’ which was a label that she took great pride in. Every time a popular person tried to insult her, she would simply smile and say ‘Thank you’ which would anger the person who was trying to insult her.

You are both unable to find your sister before the first bell rings. Telling everyone that it is time for the first class to begin. 

“What class do you have first?” Rose asks. She pulls out her schedule and you do the same. 

“Math,” You say, “With a teacher named ‘Kankri Vantas’ You stuff the schedule in your pocket. That name sounded familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on it. You thought it was the same last name as the kid who bullied you. But you remembered that his name wasn’t Vantas but it felt similar. 

“Oh really? Me to.” She showed you the name on the top of the schedule to reveal that it was the same as the name on the top of yours. 

“Want to walk with me there?” You ask. 

She grins. “Sure. 

You both walk around the building for a good five minutes before finally asking for directions. You find out that it’s on the first floor. You and Rose walk all the way up the stairs. It’s a very long journey and going up all the stairs exhausts you and only you to no end. For some odd reason, going up stairs tired you out more than anything else. You often joked that you were allergic to stairs to Dave. He always responded that it was only funny the first hundred times. That was in response to the first time that you had made the joke. 

Finally, you both make it into the room. It’s huge. Easily huger than anything in your middle school. You weirdly felt at home in this school. This is weird. You never felt at home in any school. Which you never told any of your friends or your family. You didn’t know why. 

You and Rose turn to each other and smile. You both walk to two empty desks at the front and sit next to each other. You feel adrenaline go through your heart and you begin to feel happy. 

For once, this may not be such a bad year after all.


	3. Classes and Foodfights

The late bell rings as Mr. Kankri walks in. 

He’s frowning. 

He looks around the class and sighs. “Welcome to my class. I don’t want to be here and I know that you all don’t want to be here. But we have to do something today. So let’s get this shit-show on the road.” 

You get the feeling that you are going to like this class. This may be the first math class that you actually enjoy. 

You were almost sure of this until Kankri began passing out huge textbooks. One lands on your desk and you fight the urge to throw a tantrum. 

You also have a feeling that you are about to have a panic attack. This is twice that this has happened. What is going on with you? You have never felt this anxious before. 

Rose snaps her fingers in your face and you turn to her. You start to feel a little better. 

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look well.”

“I’m fine.” 

“No you aren’t. I have something that can help, mind if I try.” It isn’t a question, she wraps one arm around you and pulls you towards her. She presses her knuckles to your head and rubbed your head hard. 

You wince which then turns into laughter. You try to get out of her grasp but she’s much stronger than you.   
She eventually lets go of you. A thin smile on her face. You roll your eyes.

You had missed what Kankri had set the assignment pages for. You look around until you see writings on the board. You turn to the pages that he assigned.

“What pages are they?” Rose asks. 

You point to the board and she squints before sneaking a glance at your book, one that she must’ve thought was stealthy. But it wasn’t. She turns to the page numbers. 

She’s never done this before. Her vision is the best out of all of yours. As a joke you take your glasses off and hand them to her. 

She rolls her eyes and puts them on. “Your eyesight is as awful as I remember.”

Good. She isn’t that blind yet. 

You glance down at the assignment again. You don’t know any of this shit. Fuck. 

You look around and see kids breezing through the work. You begin to feel anxious again.

Rose slides her book over to you. 

You turn your head to her and thank her. You quickly copy down the assignment. 

Time flies buy ridiculously quickly. You and Rose goof off until the bell rings. 

You both check your schedules. You have pretty much no other classes together with her. 

You both split up and walks to your individual classes.   
While you are walking, you type a message into your group chat that you want to meet up with everyone during lunch.

 

#

 

After your fourth period class, you walk to the lunchroom. You see Dave, Jade and Rose almost immediately. You sit down at that table.

“Well, if it isn’t the blue eyes white dragon.” Dave comments with a grin. 

“The blue eyes white dragon?” You ask.

“Yeah, from that one show. That I of course, watch ironically.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose. You open and close your mouth few times before deciding to shut the fuck up. 

You ask him and your sister for their schedules. They have a couple of classes after lunch with you. 

You feel yourself begin to grin. You again, slowly start to realize that this might not be such a bad year after all. 

“So,” Dave says, turning to Rose, “Have you finished your novel?”

“Nope.” She says.

“Wait. A novel that you’re reading or that you’re writing?” Jade asks.

“One that I’m writing.” Lalonde says. 

Before anyone can say anything else, a certain scent fills your lungs. It’s beans. It takes you a moment to realize that it’s on your cheek. 

“FOOD FIGHT!” someone yells. 

Everything goes to hell.

Dave drags you below the table as Jade and Rose start flinging shit.

“Wonderful weather we’re having.” You say.

Dave blinks. “Dude.”

“What?”

“That’s what you start this conversation with?”

“Yeah!” 

“Why?”

“Fuck you. That’s why.” 

“Fuck me? Fuck you.”

You flip him off.

He flips you off.

Milk hits him in the face.

“MAN DOWN!” You call out. 

“SHIT!” Jade yells. 

A can of soda rolls under the table. 

“Oh HELL!” You scramble out of the table, you are in the open, but it’s better than- 

The can erupts. Drenching Dave. 

He curses and then goes under the table.

You look at where Jade and Rose are…you aren’t sure what you expected, but it isn’t this.

Rose is on top of the table with yogurt smeared across her face. 

Jade is flinging everything she can while screaming the lyrics to ‘Bennie and the jets.’ 

You are hit with eggnog. 

‘Fuck it.” You think before picking up Dave.

“Whoa man, the fuck are you-“ Before he can finish, you throw him at another kid, then you grab a piece of pumpkin pie on the ground and smash it into another kids face. 

You are promptly pelted with ice cream. You pick Dave up again and toss him at another kid. 

He to, is pelted with ice cream. 

You grab a tray and use it as a shield before rushing out of the lunchroom. Dave, Rose, and Jade follow behind you. 

You pant. “How do I look?”

“Like you just got hit with a bunch of food.” Says Jade, who somehow doesn’t have a speck of food on her.  
Rose cleans the yogurt on her face. 

You collapse onto the ground. You stare at the sky. 

Thunder booms overhead. 

“Fuck me.” You say. You get back to your feet and raise the tray over your head again. You run back into the cafeteria, and are hit with more food.

You turn around to see that everyone is following you.   
Then you are promptly hit with a ceramic bowl of cheerios and you black out.


End file.
